Kingdom Hearts: Dirge of Cerberus
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Three years after KH2, Kairi mysteriously disappeared. Everyone but Riku thought she had died. But Riku finds her in a strange cave, with Namine, will he discover the secrets of a company? Crossover with HP Kaiku


Here's a Kingdom Hearts verison of Dirge of Cerberus. To make it interesting, Riku and Namine will the main party. This story will mainly RikuxKairi, no Namiku, sorry, Namiku fans.

On Youtube, someone kindly uploaded the whole game, go to this Html: If you watch the videos, of course.

The gameplay is damn fuckin' awesome!

Kingdom Hearts: Dirge of Cerberus

Chapter 1 A Mission

It was a stormy night on Destiny Islands; a large reactor tower seemed empty because its bear ground. A group of people were moving injured people to a transport ship, a girl with short black hair and purple-gray eyes said, "Be careful. These people are seriously injured."

"All injured have been moved to the transport, Miss Kisargai," a helper told Yuffie Kisargai.

"Good job, now go until you're clear of the red zone," she said, the man entered the ship.

"All clear here," Yuffie said in a walkie talkie. "How about your side, Riku?"

"Clear," came a strong voice. "But, Yuffie, I need you to check the Mako canon."

"What?" Yuffie said, she took out her scanner and looked up at the canon. "No one should-"

The scanner picked up a life form, Riku's voice said, "Just as I thought."

"What, this is crazy!" Yuffie said. "No one should be up there!"

"Yuffie, ronavo with Sora and the others," Riku told her. "There's something I need to check out."

"Wait, Riku! I have a bad feeling about this!"

A boy with long sliver hair and light aqua blue eyes wearing a yellow vest, purple sleeveless shirt, sliver belt, dark purple pants, and sliver sneakers ran up the stairs of the Mako canon. When he reached for the top, he saw a man in a black coat. Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Riku!!" Yuffie shouted, riding a hyper bike.

Riku jumped on, taking control after Yuffie got some motion sickness. The man in the black coat disappeared in black smoke; the monitor turned on and flashed something.

Three years later

Three years had passed since the defeat of Xenmas, Heartless, and Nobodies; also the disappearance of Kairi, everyone, even Sora, thought she had died. But Riku didn't believe, while Roxas and Olette were together, Sora visiting the King so much, he had no one to love. Riku had just nineteen when he dreamt of her.

There was a bright light, a ripple on a water caught nineteen year old Riku's attention, he sat in a dark cave surrounded by bright crystals, he looked up. A large crystal stood, encasing a woman with long dark red hair.

'So…' Riku thought. 'We meet again… Kairi…'

"Riku, I'm so sorry," came a faint echo.

"I'm so sorry," came a clearer voice.

"I'm so sorry," came a faint whisper.

Riku was sitting in his room, by his window, when he was brought back to reality. He was in the same position when he saw Kairi. Years ago before Sora or Riku were born, a company called Shin-Ra built Mako reactor towers. But about two years before Kairi arrived, a group of rebels destroyed the towers. Riku got a text massage on his cell phone from a Dr. Harry J. Potter, telling him to meet him at the abandoned Shin-Ra headquarters to talk about something.

"Why?" he said to himself. "I'm the one who should apologize."

Sitting on the roof of Riku's house was a girl with long blond hair and bright sea blue eyes wearing a white tank top, pink skirt, and black boots. The wind blew lightly in her long bright blond hair; loosely hanging from her right elbow was a sliver belt, a gun handle sticking out. She put her hand to her chest, hearing a slight heart beat.

"Kairi, where are you…" Namine whispered.

Fireworks went off in the village; it was celebrating its annual festival, the streets were crowded with people, dancers and musicians filled the streets with dancing and music, but Namine and Riku reacted to something strange.

A bomb went off; soldiers wearing sliver and blue uniforms appeared, mechanical dogs ran alongside them, soldiers started to shot at the people. The village was ruined; the soldiers pushed the people into crates.

Riku willed the Way to the Dawn and ran to the nearest balcony; his outfit had completely changed from three years ago. He now wore a black sleeveless shirt; instead of a vest over his shoulders was a long dark red cape, shining in the moon light was a sliver bracelet, black pants with dark red pockets, and sliver sneakers with black rims. Namine jumped next to him, she took out the gun from the belt and handed it to Riku.

In her hands appeared was her vision of the Way to the Dawn, the wind blew through their hair, their eyes locked on the destruction in the island village.

"What's going on?" Riku wondered.

"I don't know," Namine said. "But something's bad is going down."

They looked around, behind them the soldiers appeared. In some monitoring room, a girl with long wavy dark brown hair wearing some kind of hamlet tilting her head from time to time.

"Found you…" she whispered.

Riku and Namine ran into the square, Riku told Namine about the text message he got from Harry Potter, she wondered, "Where do you have meet to him?"

"The old abandoned Shin-Ra headquarters," Riku said.

They ran into a group of the strange soldiers, Namine asked, "Think we can take them on?"

"Of course, we can," Riku said, loading the gun.

He held out the gun and shot, Namine ran forward and attacked, the soldiers were strong, very strong. Riku and Namine were stronger, both using the power of the darkness to distract the soldiers then kill them.

They walked up to the center of the square when a giant spider-like robot appeared. Riku loaded the gun again, Namine swirled the Way to Twilight.

Riku shot five bullets; Namine attacked one of the legs. They used the power of the darkness on the back two legs, Namine swung her Keyblade and attacked the front and back left legs and Riku shot through the front and back right legs. Then he aimed for the center of the head, he shot two bullets.

It fell to the knees and started to burn up, Riku and Namine started for Shin-Ra headquarters again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl stared carefully at heat seeking version of Riku's body, she whispered, "Riku…"

"We found you," she said as she took off the hamlet, revealing bright light red eyes. But they faded to a deep beautiful chocolate brown color.

A large man-like creature walked up behind her, he asked, "Is this the one?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Namine were in the main entrance hall of the Shin-Ra headquarters, they ran up the stairs to an empty room. Three soldiers coming crushing through a wall, a large man-like creature with long blue hair and light blue eyes. Walking up from behind him was a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Protoe materia," she said, her eyes changing color. "Where is it?"

"We don't know what you're talking!" Namine shouted.

"Attack!" the man-like creature ordered.

The soldiers shot their guns; Namine quickly cast Shell over her and Riku. The three soldiers were knocked out at once; stepping out of the room was a man with long flaming red hair in a ponytail and bright sea blue sapphire eyes wearing a black robe over a red shirt and blue pants.

The girl walked back a little when she saw the red haired man, but she fell when she got behind the creature. The creature turned his head.

"Luck is on your side," he said, he picked the girl up with his hand and walked away. "I'm Azul. We will meet again."

Another man with long raven black hair in a ponytail and deep beautiful emerald green eyes wearing a lab coat, a dark green shirt, black pants, and brown boots.

"Ron!" a black cat with a tiny crown and red cape appeared.

"Are you Dr. Harry J. Potter?" Riku asked the black haired man.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Harry James Potter," Harry Potter answered. "This is Cait Sith, my invention. You don't have to explain anything, Namine. I already know you're a Nobody."

"And you?" Namine asked the red haired man.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, Auror," Ron Weasley introduced.

"What happened here, Riku, Namine?" Harry asked.

"We don't know," Namine answered.

"One called himself Azul," Riku said.

They walked out of the headquarters, Namine asked, "Harry, do you know what those soldiers?"

"No, Namine," Harry said. "But W.R.O. had arrived to save the people when those soldiers attacked."

"Meet us in the eastern church," Ron said. "We'll talk more there. Good luck."

Namine waved to Harry and Ron as they left, Riku thought about what happened to Sora during the attack.

A man with spiky brown hair and bright sea blue eyes ran up to him, Namine shouted, "Sora!"

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Riku, we better hurry to the eastern church," Namine reminded him. "Harry and Ron are waiting for us."

"Right," Riku said. "Sora, find shelter."

They ran to the eastern church, not knowing a black hooded figure watched them.


End file.
